This invention relates to an extender element for watchbands and bracelets, and more particularly to an extender element in which the band of a watch bracelet need not be modified in design.
The lengthening or shortening of metal watchbands is a relatively complex problem and requires the adding or subtracting of links to the watchband. Particularly, the removal or addition of individual links may require special tools and is a relatively complex operation.
In prior designs for watchbands and bracelets with foldable or foldover buckles, a length extender can be used and is added to the bracelet or band in order to facilitate length adjustment. However, most of the prior art buckle extender designs are less than satisfactory.
In the first place, the pin which connects the extender to the original band shell of the buckle has to be specially designed in order to penetrate two vertical sidewalls. In particular, the pin must go through both the sidewalls of the buckle shell and the sidewalls of the extender element.
In addition, because the opening of the extender is designed to be smaller than the opening of the original buckle shell, one of the band elements for a watch or bracelet must be reduced in size in order to accommodate this opening. In other words, the watch or bracelet band needs to have two different widths, one where it is coupled to the original buckle shell, and the other where it is coupled to the extender element.
Moreover, the typical length extender for a watch or bracelet has vertical sides with very sharp edges--if not careful, the wearer can be injured when slipping the watch or bracelet over his or her wrist.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved buckle extender to overcome the above disadvantages.